


Miscommunication

by Nadia Creek (kurtcountertenor)



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcountertenor/pseuds/Nadia%20Creek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x12 ("Naked") fill-in fic. Rachel tells Kurt that Brody will be moving in, but Kurt doesn't quite get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

“Brody’s moving in.”

Kurt laughed and handed Rachel a glass of wine. “I’m glad we decided to do roomies night. He really has been here a lot.”

“I know, and you’re the _best_ for putting up with us. We always try to be quiet and respectful of your space and your stuff and everything, but I know it’s not easy for you. Thank you.” Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek on her way to the table.

They really had been quite annoying. Kurt tried to be out of the apartment as much as possible in the evenings, but Rachel seemed completely unaware that her 2 AM sex noises were _loud_ in the echoing warehouse space. Kurt had invested in some industrial-strength earplugs, and he still could hear them. Not to mention Brody’s disgusting, animalistic grunting noises. Kurt shuddered at the thought as he followed Rachel to the table. Blaine’s sex noises were so much more … Kurt pushed that thought away and sat down.

“Well, I do appreciate anything you can do to make this easier on me. In retrospect, I should have had a better understanding of what ‘open living plan’ would mean for real life.” Kurt took a sip of his wine. If Rachel was willing to make fun of her annoying personality traits by joking that Brody was going to move in with them, he could make fun of his own obsession with trendy interior design concepts.

Rachel beamed at him. “Of course. And I’m glad the two of you get along so well, too!”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He’d given Brody the benefit of the doubt at first. He’d seemed like a nice enough guy. But the more Kurt got to know him, the more he seemed like kind of a douche. He’d made sure not to let Rachel know that, though. No good could come from insulting his roommate’s boyfriend, at least, not unless the situation were much more dire than it currently was. So he gritted his teeth and bore all the annoyances. For now.

Kurt looked up. Rachel was expecting him to say something. “Yeah, right. Of course.” He hoped the sarcasm wasn’t too apparent.

Rachel touched him on the arm, a gesture of friendship that he’d learned not to pull away from. “Wonderful! Now that that’s all settled, tell me about how Cassie July is treating you. I hope you’re not a target for her the way I am, though with your pliés the way they are, I wouldn’t be at all surprised.”

It wasn’t until the next afternoon, when Brody arrived with two huge duffle bags crammed full of stuff, that Kurt realized Rachel hadn’t been joking.


End file.
